This invention relates generally to water remediation systems and techniques.
There is a well-recognized need for removal of subsurface contaminants that exist in aquifers and surrounding soils. Such contaminants can include various man-made volatile hydrocarbons including chlorinated hydrocarbons, e.g., volatile organic compounds such as chlorinated olefins including trichloroethene (TCE), tetrachloroethene (PCE), cis 1,2-dichloroethene, vinyl chloride and 1,4 Dioxane, mixed in with chloroethenes and so forth. Other compounds include aromatic or polyaromatic ring compounds such as benzene, toluene, methylbenzene, xylenes, naphthalene, and propellants or explosives such as nitroanilines, trinitrotoluene, and so forth. The groups of compounds are characterized by aromatic ring structures also include alkyl substituted aromatic hydrocarbons.
Chemical oxidants such as permanganate, oxygen, ozone, hydrogen peroxide are used for treatment of certain contaminants. Permanganate has an advantage over certain of these chemical oxidants because of its long half-life which is measured in months. Current practices of in-situ oxidation, with a permanganate involves directly injecting permanganate into unsaturated or groundwater saturated soils to induce chemical oxidation reactions with contaminants.